Ben 10: Omnitrix Malfunction
by bbJawbreakerbb
Summary: guess what happens when Ben ask Kevin to hack the omnitrix again
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : this my new story it takes some parts from AF and Omniverse **

**P.S: if you want a new chapter of real hero review and favorite **

Ben 10: Omnitrix Malfunction

Chapter

the next morning

When Ben got up and go down steer he saw one of the lest person he what to see Azmuth

Ben: hey Azmuth what are you doing here

Azmuth : I just come to see if the new Omnitrix wasn't giving you trouble

Ben trying to hide he's wrist : ok it's working fine so you can go thinks for the visit

Azmuth face palmed : how stupid you think I I'm

Ben: what are talk about

Azmuth : I know you broke the omnitrix

Ben surrender : yes but can I explain

Azmuth : that you ask Kevin help to hack the omnitrix to unlock master control

Ben: very good gust

Azmuth : how ideating can you be

Ben: sorry

Azmuth : you say that you are sorry you have destroyed a life time of work

Ben : I'm sorry

Azmuth : you can only say that but it's the end your no going to be a hero anymore

Ben put out he hand : wait ( out of nothing it shot out a ice spear )

Azmuth: did you just make an ice spear like a Necrofriggian

Ben : if you mean big chill yes I'm think there DNA has mixed with May now I have there powers

Azmuth: fine but now you need to do some test

Ben : ok but what time is

Azmuth : it's 5am

Ben: what how did I wake up so early

Azmuth: if I'm right you are compost with more energy that a normal human been

Ben : oh wait why are you here

Azumth : yesterday I was tracking the omnitrix but the system failed but I know now why

After that azumth se so he's finger a white light envelope the room when it die down Ben wasn't in he's house anymore he was in Galvan Prime

Ben: how did we get here so fast

Azmuth : it will take a long time to explain

Ben : what that you manage to teleport anywhere in the universe faster than the speed of light

Azumth : very good Tennyson and I may ask how do you know that I know you pay attention in physics class

Ben: I'm half Galvan and Cerebrocrustacean

Azumth pointed to a scanning bed

Ben lead down on the bed a little nerves

Ben : are sure this safe

Azumth : 99.9% it's safe

It start to scan Ben's body when it was finish the information was past to the computer

Ben: so what the results

Azumth : the DNA of all aliens that were in the omnitrix was past on to but no enough to take there form

Ben: so I'm ultimate Ben

Azumth: you may say that

Ben pump he fist In the air and it come out fire : sorry

Azumth: stop that

Ben : I can't control it

Azumth toke a needle and pick in Ben's thumb

Ben : what did you do

Azumth : it was chip that will go to your brain and connect to your power and when you make contact with new alien or someone with more power you can upgrade

Ben: so what I have computer In my brain

Azumth : yes

Ben : that crazy ( then Ben's felled in his back ) what was that

Azumth : it's the chip now is connect to your brain

Ben : did you heard that

Azumth : only you can listen

Ben : ok a wait how I'm I going to trow diamonds now with ripping my skin

Azumth : your skin will not rip

Ben : ok

Azumth: you can use ultimate evolve Crystalsapien power to teleport home

Ben : what's the name of the chip

Azumth : technological encased control chip or tech

Ben : ok tech teleport home

With that a green flash when it dead down Ben was gone

In Ben's room

Ben felled in he's bed albedo jumped out but James was still asleep

Albedo : Ben if you going to pranks as can you wait until we are awake

Ben: sorry

This is the and for now remember to review , follow or fav and I already have others chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**this what happen when you follow favorite or review I already have chapter 3 to 9 like you all know I don't own Ben 10 if** I** did there would be a Ben 10: omnitrix malfunction**

Ben 10: Omnitrix malfunction

Chapter 2. The new hero

In Kevin's garage

Kevin was fixing he's car wall Gwen was reading

Gwen : you think azumth will know that you destroyed the omnitrix

Kevin : I give 1-2 days top

?: you are wrong

Kevin : really how look would he take

Kevin got out under he's car to see Ben

Kevin : oh hey Ben

Ben : azumth know

Kevin : what did he said

Ben : that I'm a human omnitrix now and you are going to help buy some stuff

Kevin : like what

Ben : cars , bike , plans , helicopters, weapons , steel, iron , rubber , computer , phone , console of ever company , lights and possibly some future tech

Gwen : and how are you going to pay all of that

Ben : with this ( he trow a diamond on the table )

Gwen : and where are going to put all that

Ben : you are right I'm going to build a lab

Gwen : where

Ben : under my house

Gwen : good luck

Ben : so Kevin are in or out

Kevin : also if you buy me a nano chip

Ben : ok

Kevin : get in I will drive

Ben : we aren't going to drive

Kevin : so how

Ben : by teleport

Kevin : sure

Ben : come here and you will see

Kevin got where Ben was in a flash of green light they where gone

Gwen : Ben wasn't lying

8 hours later

In Kevin garage

After Ben but every thing in he list Kevin was kind of happy because he got he's nano chip

Gwen: you really buy every thing in Ben's list

Kevin : yeah

Gwen : but what is he going to do with all of that

Kevin : I don't know

After that Ben returned

Ben : hey guys

Gwen: so Ben when are we going to see your lab

Ben : right now ( other green light when it died down ) welcome to my lab

Gwen and Kevin couldn't believe Ben's lab they where frozen solid

Ben : please don't slobber on the floor it's new

Gwen : Ben where did you get everything ( it was a mansion like lab pitted white and green with a future look on the side where habitat for animals of all category but no peacocks and there where two different part one it for looking and other was for building )

Ben : when you have telekinesis it's easy

Kevin and Gwen explored the lab but they stop in locked door that was writing secret room

Gwen: what's that

Ben : it's the room where I put my malfunction machine

Kevin : can we look

Ben : no it's because I build a fire canon that's loosely fire,fire

Gwen : I don't believe open the door

Ben : ok so don't Blame me when your hair will burn ( he press the batten when the door open fire balls where flying everywhere he close it ) do you want to see that again

Gwen : why did bullied a fire canon

Ben : to keep out trespasser

Kevin : we have seen enough

Ben pressed a button and Kevin and Gwen where gone back to Kevin's garage

Back with Ben

Ben press the button to the secret room and turn on the light it was like the batcave ( reference) and go to a tube where was a black with green tubes suite ( reference to the amazing spider man Big time suite ) it was made out of rubber and diamond ( he mixed the two things ) with 100 differs weapons , style and armor it was bullied a bike with a Tron (reference)look the some deign and it had a screen where show a 3D map ( of the world , the universe and others universes ) and where tech can appear to give some help and also in the suite there also where car and plain the car was a black and green Lamborghini and the a jet was a war jet ( F-22 RAPTOR) the some color a head was Ben 3D digital computer ( P.S: there's no omnitrix symbol for now )

Ben : finally I'm going out with my green suite

He got dressed and hump on he's bike and biked off he drives around the city to the highest building looking around for crime Ben was going home but stopped when he saw some thugs in building kind of the C.A.I Ben got in form the window and turn intangible

Ben: sorry can I ask if want you are taking is yours

Thug #1: ah go away kid

Ben grabs the thug hand all most to break : I said if this belong to you

Thug #2 toke a knife and stabs Ben in the back but the knife broke when make contact and Ben grabs him by the neck nock out them both with one punch and tied them up and leave a note if saying put this two in jail

Ben was going to leave but stop when he found a cabinet with secret information so he took a copy of all the file then he teleported home ( when he teleport the bike do the same )

In Ben's lab ( Ben also build a human body for tech )

Tech : sir I think it's a bad idea

Ben siting in he's chair : why

Tech: it may have a tracker

Ben : only if was the real file

Tech : go ahead

Ben open the files it's just was information of everyone in Bellwood

Ben : oh it's just information of Bellwood

He then stopped in he file

Ben : it's look like the government want to recruit me

Tech : what

Ben : they know I'm those alien I'm still no stable to join yes

Tech : now need to be most carful

Ben : yeah I will ( he let a yawn ) well time to go to sleep

The end for now remember because I'm dead Serious


	3. Chapter 3

**heres another chapter don't own ben10**

Ben 10 : Omnitrix Malfunction

Chapter 3. The Missing

In Ben's house

Sandra was cleaning the house when some one nocked the door it's was a Man in suit

Sandra : sorry but who are you

?: I'm agent Tucker from C.I.A I'm where to talk with Ben

Sandra : sorry he isn't here now you can come back other time

Tucker : thinks for your time ( he left )

She walk to Ben's room when she open the door but what's there then she go to Ben's lab but nothing so she called Gwen nothing she called albedo nothing also Max Ben only appears later night

Sandra : Benjamin Kirby Tennyson where were you

Ben : I was in different universe

Sandra : doing what

Ben : will I gain more power first I was I a universe where here was a lot of Heroes like a guy named super-man he was a kryptonion he's like a human son panel more time on the son he gets more powerful and this guy flash he can break to barrier of sound and this guy batman he was a master in all kind of fighting techniques and this evil alien called dark side he's a dangers in the all of that universe

Sandra : all day and you just visit one universe

Ben : no I also visit where the heroes are called the Z fighters hers a guy named Goku he's a sayian he can Change form up to super sayian 4 also a visit a universe where earth was called earth realm where every year was a mortal kombat there was a guy named sub-zero that can make weapons out of ice and scorpion according what they call him the ninja from hell the only think that I liked it's how he fight I enter the kombat and win and I gain this ( he took a hammer out of he's back pack ) cool right it's the power of Armageddon and the last universe I visit it's like the first but here was a two kind of almost indestructible iron adamatiam and vabrineam and there was a team of heroes in almost every part of the world and I toke some lesion with hawk guy and caption America helped me by train box

Sandra : you most have a big day

Ben : most I still need to upgrade my suit with my new toys ( he teleport in to he's lab )

Sandra : he works to much

In Ben's lab

He was upgrading he suit by putting a solar generator , he toke the hammer and make it in a power source and the irons he join in he's suit and build weapons then some one show in the monitor show a man in a suit he was talk to he mom so he teleported in when got in he heard he mom say I will get him then Ben come out of the kitchen

Sandra : Ben MR. Tucker what's to talk with you

Ben : ok mom but can we talk in private

Sandra left

Ben and Tucker set

Ben : what do you want

Tucker : Ben Tennyson I have the order to make you join the C.I.A

Ben : only if a got the right to train everything you know or I will leave

Tucker : fine welcome to the C.I.A

Ben : so what are you working on

Tucker : we are working on making the ultimate solder

Ben : what It needs

Tucker : a hacker , spy , mercenary and quick thinker

Ben : sorry but I don't kill

Tucker: when is for the greater good

Ben : ok to go tomorrow

Tucker : today

They both walk to the car about 30 minutes later they arrived on the C.I.A building when they enter some one said to take Ben to the meeting room when they arrived there was the commander of F.B.I ( Eric) , D.E.A(Lenny )secret service(Oliver) and C.I.A( John )

John: agent Tucker think for picking up the Tennyson kid

Tucker : no need for thinks ( he left )

Eric : really he's the guy we all here to see

Lenny : yes

Eric: he is what 17

John : no 19 but he gots what we need

Oliver : I don't believe it ( he got up and give Ben a gun ) if you are that good shot this

Put a paper on the wall him a bull eyes Ben quickly point and shoot it was shot right In the hole

Oliver : ok he is good

John : all agreed

Eric: agreed

Lenny: agreed

Oliver : agreed

They toke Ben in a room where they make mission gear

John : Ben let I'm introduce aware head gear maker Justin

Justin shook Ben's hand : hello I'm Justin the guy that is going to give you gear

Ben : no need I have my own gear

Justin : really let's see a bullet prove body suit

Ben : a diamond rubber body suit that can change attribute and haves a solar and power generator

Justin : fine a SR-pistol

Ben : ok pistol with a dabble shot and in my suit it have a sonar , heat and by link every think in to a 3D map

Justin : SR- shotgun

Ben : the same but my have a armor piercing

Justin : automatic car with a war mode

Ben : I have a bike , car and plain that are very fast and can break any thing even steel,iron and Titanium

John : ok stop one up Justin

Ben: he's the one who start it

John: let's go to the mission control

Before they go

Ben : Justin let me say that you have good gear

He left when they arrived at the mission room he got introduced to the leader mission control

John : these is Maya

Maya: listen here I don't care if you where chose to be the ultimate soldier just crus me one time and I will personally turn your live in a living hell

Ben just smirk

Maya: ok listen your target this guy Victor Vladimir cold blood killer he killed 20 people over the year we can't find anything to show he's crime and there's where you come

Ben already in he suit : leave It to me ( he closed the face part )

Ben got in the plain as he's bike he was more then ready to fight when he close to enemy filed he jumped in to the sea when he got out he press a button in he suit to turn in to a dark green then he start to take out the guards with no-lethal move he got to the computer room he start but stop he heard some one coming he did is fast that Gould do lucky he got enough time to take the files when he got out he was surrounded they toke Ben to Victor

Victor : so hello jack ass how about taking that mask ( he took of the mask ) well well Ben Tennyson ( he hit Ben in the face with his gun ) you think that can come here and still my file you can go to hell

Ben wait for Victor to come closer when he did Ben broke the ropes punch him In the face and toke he's gun shoot the a other and pointed at Victor face

Ben: let's go before I shoot you in the face

Victor : your smart Tennyson

Ben click in he earpiece : Maya I got Victor is the area clear

Maya : no there's 3 snipers waiting for you

Victor : look like your not getting home soon

Ben nocked out Victor with the gun and he called he's plain that eliminate the snipers he put Victor in and away without problem

End for now you know R . F and F


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry wanted to update** sooner** but I'm doing it** now** so if you have found a error with this chapter leave in the reviews ok on with a chapter and like all know I don't own Ben 10 **

Ben 10: Omnitrix malefaction

Chapter 4 : questioning

After Ben's mission Victor was toke to a questioning room where Ben has the pleaser to take every information out of him when he got the room he set down

Victor: do what you want I'm not talking you freak of nature

Ben got up look the door and punch him in the face

Victor : damn you can punch I think you break my Tooth

Ben: tell me everything before I do something worse

Victor : you know something Tennyson I have agent everywhere in the world even here so you may call your mom and say good bye

Ben : what are you talking about

Victor with a evil smirk : right now your parents are burning there way to hell

Ben got up and turn intangible and run as fast as he can it toke 10 seconds to get home when got there he try to enter but the house explode when the fire die down Ben for what was left he took a scan of the the left he found two body 70% of the body was burn it was Ben parents nearly dead

Ben : mom , dad I'm so sorry

Sandra was toking everything what she still go to speak : don't worry Ben will be fine

Ben eyes full of tears : no your not you are going to die because of me

Sandra : please Ben promise one last thing

Ben : what

Sandra : to live your live and be happy ... ( after that she closed her eyes for the last time P.S: Carl died first )

Ben he saw he's parents die right in he's face and all because he wanted to be a better hero to help people but two of he's most impotent person died he dash back to CIA to the interrogate room when he enter Victor was laugh in he's face

Victor : let me guest you are pissed because i send some one to kill your parents what are going to do

Ben punch him in the face

Victor spat out some blood : ok a will talk mother f***

Ben start talking when they finished he look right in Victor eyes he's eyes was glowing red

Victor : I tolled you everything I know

Ben : the Names

Victor : of what

Ben : your agents

Victor spat some blood in Ben's face : screw you asshole

Ben clean the blood of he's face and toke out I knife and was holding right at he nose : let me ask you again names now

Victor with fear in he's voice : ok take my phone there's all the names of all agents that work for me

Ben: thinks for your time

He got out and go to johns office nocked on the door

John : come In

Ben come in : director John I got everything from Victor

John : think you Tennyson

Ben : but I still have this ( he give him the phone ) here are the names of all the agents that work for him

John: ok I will get on work

Ben : thinks just alert me if you find the last guy he called

When Ben left john pick up he office phone

John : have a high red alert on Ben Tennyson he have hide some important information about the murders

After that Ben go to mission room to know better Maya

Ben : hey Maya I just come to know better if we are in a team

Maya point a gun in he's head

Ben : so this is how you talk to your friends

Maya : director John put a high red alert

Ben : if you know me when I lie my left eye twice ok so shot me in the head to end it

Maya: your left eye didn't twice your not lying

Ben: well at still some one doesn't hate me

Maya : let's get out of here

They try to get for but they had to pass Justin lab but he got them he also point to Ben's head

Justin : Maya get away form that freak

Ben : why everyone is calling me that

Maya : Justin he not hide nothing

Justin : oh really sorry but I don't believe you

Ben : well this can show he doesn't like you

Maya bump him in the ribs : shut up if he was ruining away from her why he haven't kill me or you right now

Justin lower he's gun : ok lets go but if you betray as I going to shot you in face

Ben pressed a button on he's suit and he's car broke down the wall and they got in and drive to Ben's lab when they got there he activated a force field

Maya: what are we going to do now

Ben : not we just me

Maya: what no

Ben : I got you enough I'm not going to put your live in danger because of me

Justin : I don't like you Tennyson but I'm not going anywhere

Ben : we are going to need a army

Maya : so let get started


	5. Chapter 5

Ben 10 : omnitrix malfunction

**another chpater and sorry for the errors and like everyone know i dont own ben 10**

chapter 5: Army

In the morning

Ben was the first to wake up send tech to make breakfast when the orders wake up Maya has already make a list of the best candidate for an army with high tech

Maya : here ( she have him the 10 pod ) here are best to join

Ben : there over 497 people

Maya : yeah we need a army mostly us military, navy and Air Force , secret service , the FBI and DEA

Ben : half of them aren't

Hunting as

Maya : DEA , S.S and the FBI aren't hunting as

Ben : ok let's get to work

A/N: I'm not going to write how they got everyone in just going to leave the gear part because that would be f***cking long

Ben give a tore to the new agents and show them the gear there all kind of guns ( form storm PX.4.0 to SC- shotgun ) body suits ( liked Ben's but he change and put the omnitrix symbol and the another where numbers and the rides after that Ben show where to attack

Ben : are you in or out

They all want in

Ben : ok let's end this

3 hours later

On Victors HQ Ben's team was hiding around the hq they have take out all guards with lethal moves when they found away in they have toke everything that was need it for potting Victor away for some time know the hard part find Victor when they found him it was a trap all where target by sniper it was pointed to there's head

Victor : we have to stop meeting like this Ben

Ben yelled : now

Then the sniper felled out of roof replaced by Ben's army

Victor: don't come any closer or

Ben : or what

Victor : I will lunch my nuclear missile target to Washington

Justin: you are bluffing

Victor : try me

Ben: he hasn't have a control

Victor : I know that your where coming so I hide it ( he toke a control under the floor) how about now

Then some one toke the control out victors hand

Victor : What The F***

It was a red and white body suit like Ben's and a yellow body suit too it was albedo and James

Albedo: hey asshole I have your control

Victor : so what are you going to give me to the CIA if you don't know your boss is work for me f***head

Ben smiled : I only need you to say that

Victor : what

Ben : I have record our chat and sent it to someone that going to like

Victor : you think it's end with me there other going to keep my work ( then albedo punch him in the face so hard that he blacked out )

Albedo : this is for my parents you sick f**ck

Then the ground to rambles

James : what's going on

A computer voice : 10 second to launch have a good death

Justin : we are screwed

Ben : hell no everyone get to the jet

Eric ( N-188): but

Ben : it's an order go now

They left albedo toke Victor to the plan jail cell in the way out Justin stopped

Justin : I though you where going to shoot as when we lest aspected good luck Ben

Ben ran to the missile as fast as he can when arrived it was almost exiting the base he jumped he start to rip out wires the missile was filling down Ben before he jump he open the war head it was a full nuclear holding unit he know he had to take the heads but he use he big chill power to make a ice ball and use diamanad head power to cover with crystals he felled in the ocean and it explode but before he felled he broke the glass the explosion was seen anywhere close to the island but it did not make any damage on the underwater life in the jet Ben's team that saw there you team leader blow up they did knew Ben a long time but give he's live for others that mean he is a good leader and a greater person they actually fell it sad

?: why are you guys sad

Andy (N-200): Ben he's gone

?: really

They turn around so see there leader with scars and Some small wounds on the arms , torso and legs and he suit was Torun

Eric : how the hell we saw the ice ball explode

Ben : teleport

Then Ben's phone ring it was a privet number

Ben : hello

?!: Tennyson it's the president

Ben go he sound prove room : yeah was up

The president : I heard that you stopped a nuclear missile

Ben : yeah and how did you know that it was some seconds ago

The president : well it because your brother connected your suit camera with my monitor and come to Washington tomorrow to get your medal

Ben : ok but I just have some things to ask

The president : what

Ben: no one needs to know but my team also gets some diplomatic inundate and give me control of the CIA

The president : you are a hard dealer ok

He hung up Ben left and go to the cockpit to say head to Washington and put to automatic

Garry (N-303) : hey where are we going

Ben came in : Washington

Joe ( N-299) : why

Ben : we saved the us form hell so the president is going to give all of as gifts better get some ZZZ...

The next day

When they arrived Ben's crew where whirring there normal cloths

Vinci (N-100) : so we just go in and get our gift ( he make air )

Ben : yeah

Billy ( N-111): and we get the CIA right

Ben : yes

Jimmy (N-78): sweet and we work for you now

Ben with a smog smile : hell yeah

In Bellwood

Ben go to the CIA to take john out of control but when he got in he was surrounded of agents pointing gun at he head then john come

John : how dumb are you

Ben smirked : you are out of control

John : what your buffing

Ben : you know it and is better all of you stand down

All of the agents stand back

John : you cowards

Ben : got night ( he K.O John ) and all of you are fired

One of the agents : can we shoot him

Ben : sorry but remove your stuff and leave

All if them leave some of them threaten him when they left Ben have used he's cybernetic powers to rebuild the hole building and he has make a copy of he's lab in the building and in mission control a holographic computer and

-the training room they learn how to fight hand to hand or weapon , what to do when you fell in a cave and lost signal and every thing else

\- sport room where the played ever kind of sport to soccer to dart

\- racing room there was all kind of rides and there where more racing stuff

The building was separate in none zones ( training zone , racing zone , sport zone , cafeteria , medical zone, mission zone , interrogation and invades zone , garage and Ben's office) ( PS : the new CIA or UCAI looks like the SHILED building in Caption America 2 )

The next day

All of the news agents where dumbfound it

Maya : your brother like to go big

Albedo : yes he like

James : why are we here

Albedo : to work

Doug (N-67 ) : he always like this

Albedo : you don't even know

Then the doors open they saw there new boss

Ben : good morning every one well come to UCAI

Justin : what

Ben : Ultimate Central Of American Information

Malcolm(N-18) : we aren't doing this for free

Ben : no 30 mil for every moth

Albedo : this be easy even James can do it

James: right

**the end for now and you R&amp;R**


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Ben 10

Ben 10 : Omnitrix Malfunction

7 . The jewels shark

In UCAI

Ben walked in to see everyone in the mission room

Ben : hey guys what's up

Maya : look likes the jewels shark stroked again on stilling a jewel some sapphires and Rubes

Jason (N-11): what is our move boss

Ben : I really don't know

Ever one stared at Ben the time they have know him the word he never used was don't know

Jaden (N-22): what you always have a plan

Ben : oh sorry it was playing mental Sumo Slammers and I didn't have no more moves

Everyone sweat drop

Justin : how are even our leader

Ben : ok I was kidding Maya check and mark every location where they have streaked and see the security cameras

Maya did what she was order to do but come out with dead ends no parted nothing only the security camera got a little of there faces but was to much blurry

Maya : theres nothing only thing we got is this blurry video

Ben : just send it to my office

Maya : already did and your going to need luck

In Ben's office

Ben have used all he got to on bluer the video he was almost giving up but he found something very important

Back to the mission room

Ben : I found something

Randy (N-267) : what

Ben : well is like this the camera was hacked we all know but there was a secondary cam that only could record haft of the break in but if you put in 3D hologram and I know who they are

William(N-408): who are they

Ben opened the computer file were are the faces of the jewels shark : the leader Amanda Santos ( a girl around her 20 or 30 a middle height red hair and tan skin ) , Kelly Santos ( she almost the some with her leader but she is a inch taller then Amanda and her hair is black ) and Milly Santo ( is the same is Kelly but she is a bold)

Marcus(N-365) : wait there sister

Ben : yes they are

Albedo : so how are we going to capture them

Ben : easy just let everyone know that a billionaire is trowing a party and the safe is in this house

Justin : ok and where are we going to find a billionaire willing to help as ( then he realized ) it's you isn't it

Ben smirked : yeah

James : since when your a billionaire

Ben : just sell diamonds around the universe and another's

Albedo : ok then trow a party

Ben turn on the tv in the news channel ( Harangue's Nation )

Harangue : Will Harangue here in the mansion of Bellwood's riches man ( it was very similar to a fortress it seems that it have 3 or 4 Floors but there was 6 the two are under ground [ the safe and the lab ] it was painted white and green ) where the mysterious billionaire is trowing a party willing to show he lost found art

Then he turn off

Ben : well see you all tonight( he walked away )

Chris(N-456): some times a really hate that guy

Albedo : you will get used to

Inside Ben's office

Just because Ben haves a big job as commander he still have to do the boring stuff like

sining the paperwork

Ben bored out of he mind : why the hell I'm sining is stuff

?!: because is part of your job

Ben : thinks for the help ( he looked up to himself but he was using different clothes pure black )who are you

Ben2: well technically I'm your dark side

Ben : my what I don't have a dark side

Ben2: everyone haves one Benny to make clear I'm the side where you can get unlimited power you get more stronger by the second and there's your good side the side where when you are going to do something wrong it stop you even if you are using my power

Ben : and why are you telling me this

?: because he's trying to turn you in the dark side

Ben : you most be my good side ( some but using white clothes)

Ben 3: right

Ben 2: ok now leave you waste for sprite

Ben 3: up yours

Ben : why are you both here

Ben 3 : just to tell you something very important

Ben : like?

Ben 3: just don't depend on your eyes or you hearing ( then they both disappeared )

Ben was thing what does words mean just intel the time where he didn't care anymore when the time for the party

Later in Ben's mansion

Ben had make sure if the jewels shark come there's not freakin away to get out but for him the hardens part is to move without no one seeing him

Ben clicked he's earpiece : is everyone in position ( the only personal in the house are Ben , Albedo , James and Eric and one haft in the exit and the others giving a map)

Eric : ready

Albedo: ready

James : you have a really big house Ben and I'm ready

Ben : ok let's capture some sharks

During the party with almost 500 people there wasn't any shark in the look out

Ben talk from he earpiece : have found them

Maya : no I haven't like they disappeared

Ben though what was he was going to do but he remember he didn't seen them or heard them so he will try to see with out he eyes he closed he's eyes toke deep breaths to Ben's surprise he could see everything or anyone by the heart bits he search the hole house and there where almost in the safe

Ben open he's eyes and clicked he's earpiece : they will be there soon

Albedo : don't wary we will be ( he let out a yawn and felled to the ground)

Ben : damn

He was running to the safe when he got there Eric , Albedo and James where sleeping he ran to the safe safe he heard three girls voices he saw the three robbers

Amanda : make it quick

Milly : I'm doing the fast as a can

Kelly : so do it quicker

Ben didn't want to hurt them so he used he he's Gas power to make them sleep but failed they have used gas mask when they saw Ben they try to shoot him but he removed all of there guns

Kelly : what the hell where are my guns

Ben with smirk : looking for this ( he was pointing at there gun )

Before the could say anything Ben super speed in to there back he electrically attack there presser point they could move just talk

Kelly lead on the floor: why can't I move

Ben : presser point ( he clicked he earpiece ) Maya get Transport ready I have the jewels sharks

Maya : already ready sir

Ben turn to see them out and he used he's teleporting powers when that was done he go where the inside team where sleeping he wake them up with a bolt of electricity

Eric awake : why did you do that

Albedo : could you yell wake up

James : yeah ( he let out a yawn )

Ben : well our missions is done so let's enjoy the party

They could only smirk and nodded when they have got out of the safe safe room when they arrived in first floor to see that harangue is interviewing everyone to know who own the house and the party until he realized Ben was there

Harangue : Ben Tennyson what's a threat like you doing in this party

Ben : nothing I was invited like anyone here so why don't you leave me alone

Harangue : fine I will leave but why is this mansion studding right on you dead parents house

Ben start to angry : I don't know maybe he purchase the territory I don't know

Harangue : well and how did your parents die anyway was that because you have done something you thought it was good but was leave to your parents death just because they trusted you with that watch

Ben was angrier than a volcano but he just walk away

Harangue : yeah leave the only thing you can better than anyone is walk or running away

Albedo now pissed of is hell: hey stop talking like that about my brother why do you call him a to the world the only damn thing he have done is help and everyone who calls my brother a menace he maybe saved yours or your family's live if he does some damage it's normal he does he's best to save there live and even if he saved your live and you still call him a menace you are more Pathetic as harangue

Harangue didn't have anything to say for a comeback he just left

Eric : damn man where did you get that

Albedo : I have short temper and I hate when some one talks bad about my brother and where is James

Eric : I don't know and one more think

Albedo : what ?

Eric : why only Ben haves the omnitrix

Albedo : I don't want to talk about

Eric : why ?

Albedo : look me and James asked azumth to make other but he said it would take more than 16 years to make another let's just look for James

Meanwhile with Ben

He was talking with he's subconscious

Ben 2 : you should punch him in face to shut up and never get in your way

Ben 3 : you did what was right Ben

Ben 2: yeah you p &amp;y out

Ben : just leave me alone

? : ah! I thought you would like my company

Ben turn around to see Julie

Ben : oh hey Julie

Julie : I thought you would be happier to see me again oh well

Ben : I heard you won the tennis tournament congrats

Julie smiling : thanks Ben from you means a lot

Ben 2 : oh Really so way did you leave maybe your number 1 in tennis but you always be my #1 b****thc

Ben : so how are you in Herve

Julie : he breakup with me

Ben 2 : take back when can we go out

Ben: oh what happen

Julie : he tolled me that I was some time weird because of my compassion for ship he actually thought send him away

Ben : oh sorry for that so right now your single

Julie : yes

Ben : if you ...(P.S : when I put ... it means he been cutoff )

Julie : I would love to go on a date Ben

Ben : ok see you tomorrow ok

Julie kissed him in Cheka : see you tomorrow ( she left )

? : you got back to gather again

Ben turn around to James : kind of

James : don't do the same thing again

Ben : do what

James : don't talk to her when your playing a hard video game

Ben : noted and where is albedo

James : you have a castle and you asking me where is albedo

When the party was over there was a after party just for the agents of UCAI

William : Ben actually how munch money you have in your bank account

Ben : actually is more easy to ask how munch I don't have

Chris (N-96) : and how many cars you have

Ben : I think 13 or 15 cars and I have stage where I make cars All kind of car , bike , submarine , planes and helicopter

Frank (N-24): what don't you have

Ben : a gun factor

Albedo : what that

Ben : is an ability to mix and reload guns

Ted(N-27) : you like thing out of box

Ben : yes you just wait you will see

They have talk for a long time intel they all left

Ben : hey Al where you and James are living now

Albedo : we sleeping at a 5 star hotel

Ben : how do you pay

Albedo : we share the bill

Ben : what kind of suite

Albedo : VIP

Ben : see yah man

He and James left

He went to he's room just some minutes later he fell asleep

In Ben's dream

He was at the beach

Ben : where am I

Ben 3: at the beach

Ben : why

Ben 3 : because here you can relax your mind

Ben 2: cut the crap tell him what he need to know

Ben 3 : just because some flash and blood are the same doesn't mean that they are loyal

Ben 2: and you have different sides and you also have different needs

Ben : what the f***ck

Somewhere in the Null Void jail

Every bad guy who though with Ben are there even Vilgax were still arrested

Rex : how in the hell we been here for 4 years that all kind of bull sh**t

Khyber : why don't you make a portal

Rex : this wall have writing that block magical powers and why the great Vilgax is still here

Vilgax : because my lackey screwed up

Then they heard a explosion

Phill : what was that

They saw that there jail cell where broken

Vilgax : finally I'm free

? : no

When vilgax looked at who said no he a tall dark skin bold man

Vilgax : try me

He went of running to the guy try to punch but he grab it with one hand only and punch him so hard that make vilgax to fell In to he's knees

? : my name is Mouk and my master order me to get you all out of her if you help him

Aggragor : I'm not going to help anyone but myself

Mouk : the plumber will be here soon better think now

They just nodded even Vilgax with they all disappears with a white flash

When the plumber arrived they saw that the dangers prisoners are gone one of them call to warn earth

End of the chapter for R&amp;R for now who haves an idea pm me


	7. Chapter 7

Hello follow readers is a note saying that I'm set a poll to choice if I stop writing by my self and start to hear you ideas what you want to change or to keep writing what come out of my head it well In my profile it will be up from today to 4th of April


	8. Chapter 8

So here an other chapter if you see any write error I'm sorry and review

I don't own Ben 10

Ben 10 : Omnitrix Malfunction

Chapter 7 : code mission : double bill

San Francisco

Ben was giving a solo mission to capture a girl at Ben's age it was crystal clear if he sees her Ben's needs to capture her fast without any backfire

Ben taking to he's phone : this special mission isn't what a thought

James : you have to go to San Francisco while we are here in Bellwood

Ben : it's no my foul't that they just need one person that was me dude I have to go ( He hanged up)

He toke cover in a son glasses shop supped the girl she has long blonde hair kind of skinny more like Gwen's form she had green emerald eyes with black T-shirt and blue jeans almost like Ben was using but not the green jacket her accord with what he told she has brook in Los Salados and toke some secret files and her name is Amanda Greenfelled

Ben : we have a winner

Ben started to follow her until she went to an ally Ben carefully follow her but it was a dead end he turn around to receive a mana blast didn't hurt munch but it hurt that make him fly back hitting a wall

Amanda : who are you and why are you following me ( her hands were charge up with a green mana)

Ben : your an anodite

Amanda : whats that

Ben : a free spirit been with the power to control mana

Amanda : never heard of it

Ben: but we're did you Learn to do that

Amanda : I was born with it

Ben nods and swipe her out of her legs pinning her and handcuff her but when he touch her he felt something wired like it not the first time they meet Ben teleported to Los Salados when he arrived he was attended by General Rhodes

Ben saluted Rhodes : her is the target nothing gone wrong

Rhodes : you did a good job kid let me take her ( he pull her but Ben wasn't letting go ) you can let her go now Tennyson

Ben : oh sorry ( he let her go ) goodbye

Ben saw Amanda being taking away he saw something they were taking some one when I was baby so Ben teleported home

In Ben's mansion

Ben called out he subconscious to ask some thing

Ben 2 : why did you call as

Ben: there something strange going on with me when capture that girl that was the first time we met but it fells like is we already met and how can I remember something at happen 20 years ago

Ben 3: we don't know what to do so ask some and you can remember that because thanks to alien-X you brain is connect with the universe time line bye ( they both disappeared )

Ben didn't have any lead so he went to talk with Grandpa max on the way he was thinking about it until he arrived he first look in the kitchen for he's luck there he was

Ben : hey grandpa

Max : hey kiddo what's bring you here

Ben : it something that is bugging me since I come back from my mission

Max : what is it

Ben : grandpa did it always was just me , James and Albedo

Max sigh : I guest is time to tell you about your sister

Ben raised a brow : come again I have a sister

Max with sadden face : yes but she was born dead

Ben couldn't believe that not just because he had a sister but that she was dead : Jen ( he whispered)

Max : her name was Jen

Ben : thanks grandpa but I have to go ( Ben left )

After hearing that Ben went to UCAI

In UCAI

Ben was looking at the medical folders ( they have almost every file of everyone in the universe ) until when he stop on Sandra's file he open it and look for the relative when he found it he saw he's name first then Jen's name with the day of her death (born in 11/05/1994to 1994 midnight and time of death midnight ) then Alexander come in

Alexander : good afternoon sir

Ben : yeah hey

Alexander : is there something wrong

Ben : it that I found out that I had a sister

Alexander look at the file : Jen Tennyson she's not dead

Ben : how do you know

Alexander : my dad was one of the head director of the project human battery and one day he toke me there I most say that she is smoking hot

Ben : really forget it do you know what base

Alexander: the one in Los salados

Ben : do you know why

Alexander : because she haves anodite powers

Ben : ah sh**t I put my sister in a jail and thanks man you don't know how munch you helped me

He went to the mean computer he went to the military files until he stop in a file that was write top secret file it was encrypted so he hack the file and it open searching what happen in the day that Jen was taking then he found a file saying project human battery he look inside of it and saw that we're try to covert anodites powers in to weapons then James came in And he set down

James : hey bro what's up

Ben : finding were is our sister is

James : cool wait what

Ben : I have to go ( he teleported to Los Salados)

When he arrived he went in to see Rhodes

Rhodes : Tennyson what do you want

Ben : I'm here to get My sister back

Rhodes : your sister I don't believe she's here

Ben : remember 11/05/1994 hm Rhodes

Rhodes : sorry Tennyson You have the wrong idea

Ben : I'm asking to give her back easily peacefully or you I have to her myself

Rhodes : how do you know your twin sister is here

Ben : I never said she was my twin

fell a some sweat from Rhodes face : Tennyson I'm not going to sit here and hear this a have better places to go

Ben smirked : do you know taking someone under 18 to a government base and making tests and calling an UCAI agent for no reason that can make you lose your rank as General

Rhodes : your bluffing ( even knowing he could do that when he's the present right arm )

Ben laugh then become dead sears : try me

Rhodes didn't want to lose he's rank so he did what he could do : you won Tennyson privet Richmond go get the anodite

Ben : that's not necessary I'm going to get her myself

Ben went to the plastic cell of his sister he tap on the to get her attention

Jen : what do you want

Ben : I was going to free you but i see that you hate so bye

Jen : Ben come back her right now and free me

Ben turning around and facing Jen : how do you know my name

Jen smirk : I'm your sister

Ben : how do you know that

Jen : I'm anodite that can actually make up ability base with my anodite powers

Ben : but that didn't answer my question

Jen : I make my own ability that can see and copy memories

Ben : ok but how do you know I'm your brother

Jen : I did a blood test

Ben : wait how did you got a sample of my blood

Jen : when you pin me I copy the sample and tested with my own to see if you are my brother and you better clean your jacket inside

Ben looking inside of he's jacket then have a better look with he's ample vision he saw some little drop of blood he analyzed it and it was he's blood

Ben : how did it ...

Jen : when you try to see how durable you are some blood will be spilled

Ben : you say that like it's a bad thing

Jen sarcastically : when you die I'm getting a mansion for myself and now open this damn cage

Ben press the button and the cage open when she got out she sucker punch Ben that make him fell in he's knee

Jen : that's was for put me in jail

Ben getting up holding he's fobbing stomach : ok but it hurts wait how I'm almost invincible

Jen : I also can capture others ability and turning it in my own and that female treatment are stronger

Ben : let's head home

She nodded and with a green flash the Tennyson kids where gone

When they arrived home Jen was amazed with the mansion

Ben : what are you going to do for a job

Jen : can you give me a job as a solder

Ben : what but you don't have any the training for it

Jen : Ben I have your ability don't forget

Ben realized something he tried to form a green mana ball : yes finally I have full anodite powers

Jen : happy for you

Ben : are you always like is

Jen : some times

Then Ben's phone ring it was a message saying Ben get here there's something you need to see

Ben : Jen I have to go see you later ( he left )

Jen follow Ben in to the UCAI but there was security eye scanner so she got close to a wall and turn intangible she pass though the wall then she try to go to the mission room but she was stop by Jason who put a gun at her head

Jason : who are you and why are you here

Jen : my brother works here and I came to visit

Jason : you don't have iteration

Jen : ah you thing that you can stop me your most be dumb or something

Jen tried to grab Jason by the wrist but Jason stop her with a bolt of energy and trow here to a wall and froze her she tried to get out but nothing

Jen : I can't move

Jason : its a ultimate nitrogen from big chill it can freeze and enabled your movement and powers

Jen : take me out of here or I'll burn you live

Jason : this is stronger then fire even can take the heat of a active volcano so your not going any where until my boss capture you

Then Ben pass by looking at some files until he stop when he saw Jen frozen in to the wall

Ben : should I even ask

Jen : Ben tell him to take me out of here

Ben went the Jen and punch with great force and broke the the ice then Jen feels

Jen : doesn't it hurt

Ben : oh it does a lot

Jen looking at Jason : why the hell you froze me

Jason : you came here without altercation

Jen : Ben who's is this guy

Ben rubbing he's temple : Jen that Jason Heart he's an elite shooter navy shut gun and Snipers and Jason that's my sister Jen

Jason ; sorry sir I didn't know she was your sister

Ben : why did you came here anyways

Jen : I wanted to see where you work

Ben : ok now you can go

Jen : can I stay here some more Ben

Ben : fine but stay right behind me

Jen nodded

Ben went to the mission room the second he enter the whole room turn dark

Jen : the energy is out

Ben : not only here looks like the whole world is having a black out

Then every screen in base turn on there was a figure but it was hard to see he was hiding in the dark the only thing visible was the white skull head

The skull : people of earth my name is default and I'm everywhere you can imaged

You all maybe asking what I have to do with earth well let me say that's not earth I'm here to destroy is the so called great hero Ben Tennyson are you hearing this Ben because of you innocent people are going to die because you drove me to madness I'm telling you this now for you to hear that me and my friends can't wait until we capture you and punish you for your crimes but don't worry your not going to be first we are going to take every % of your mentality by attack your friends and family taking them one by one to see if you can actually take the consequence of being a hero

he started to laugh evilly until the screen gone dark and the light came back

Maya : I will try to find where the call come from

Ben : it's a dead end I already tried it like the broadcast is not here in earth it some where in the universe

Maya : but it can't be tracked to a right location

Ben : there is possibly 10 billion or maybe 20 billion planets in the universe and who is in the watch today

Maya : my turn

Ben : fine well if is nothing to say so the meting is over and all go home and tomorrow we are going to hunt down default

They left but Ben was more worry about the possible hell that's going to rain all over the planet he normally fight this kind of guy with easy but this one he fell it was more dangerous even more then Vilgax or Aggragor when they got home Ben realized that Jen was asleep he pick her up and put her in he's back taking her in his room and Ben went to the living room where led down in seconds fell to sleep

In he's dream

It seems that they were in space

Ben standing or floating look at he's subconscious : it seems that you not going to tell me who default is

Ben 2 : bingo but we can help

Ben : how

Ben 2 just smirk

Ben : your not pulling my leg right

Ben 3 : if innocent people are going to die so we can do same thing

Ben :but you can't tell me who's default

Ben 3 : sorry it's the law

Ben : fuck but motion carry

They both said in unison : motion carry

On the other side of the town on the top of billy billions tower was a figure with black coulth and he's headed was cover by a whittle skull the figure as also know as default

Default : Nega Ben get ready tomorrow let the game begin

Nega Ben coming out of the shadow with evil smirk : let's raise some hell

This is the end for now


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ben 10: Omnitrix Malfunction**_

Here another chapter I am sorry for any error if you found one please tell me on the review or pm enjoy

Hunted by yourself

Ben was driving back from mr smooth the day was quit nice he drove to the highway looking it was empty it was wired for rush hour he keep driving he saw someone 100ft way with a gun

Ben: really Julie I have to go

Julie: wait be...

Ben hanged up and active the automatic mood he put it in high speed and jump out of the car when the car make impact with person Ben waited to the smoke to clear he was surpassed to see he's counterpart

Nega Ben : you know it takes more then that to keep me down

Ben : well fine by me

Ben active he's green suit and went in high speed giving a sucker punch to he's counterpart but it didn't hurt Nega Ben kicked in the gut sending him flying when Ben got up the only thing he saw it was a yellow explosion come from he's counterpart hand that send Ben flying some more Ben tried to get up but Nega Ben stomp him in the back

Nega Ben : I though you would give more of fight

Ben spat some blood : I just get started

Ben grow some spikes on he's back piercing trough he counterpart skin letting out a grown of pain he fell back Ben got up cover he arm in tadieam and start to punch he country part it make a lot of damage Ben hoped but it did helped when Ben was about kick he's counterpart he grab it and put in a leg lock Ben turn intangible escaping the hold a dive in the highway then a huge heat ray come from under the highway destroying half of it Ben come up to see he's counterpart he was no where to be seen with that Ben land a sit down but I was short when a blue ray come in Ben direction he doge it with easy he look he the one that fired it it was he's counterpart but he was different he's eyes were green her purple is hair was now golden yellow with some estancia going

Ben: don't you give up

Nega Ben: no I don't get ready because I'm not going to show any pity

Ben : at lest tell what with blond hair now

Nega Ben laugh : you really are stupid this my super saiyin 2 form now die

he let out a battle cry and trow a purple ray Ben doge it and send a Mat wave of heat vision Nega Ben didn't move when the smoke clear out Nega Ben was there without any damage

Nega Ben : nice one my turn

He dash behind Ben and blast him sky heigh teleported to the sky and drilled Ben to ground it made a huge grater when Nega Ben come out he turn back to he's normal from he laid down

Nega Ben : piece of cake

Nega Ben rest was short cause the ground started to vibrate he looked at the grater he was send flying backwards with a huge punch Nega Ben tried to turn to transform but Ben didn't wait he went in full force and kicked Nega Ben in the back of the head sending him flying to a pillar face first

Nega Ben getting up checking he's temple it was bleeding : you make me bleed you make me fucking bleed I'm going to fucking kill you son of bitch

Nega Ben form a spear and trow at Ben he stop the spear in midway he redirect and trowed back the he's counterpart it almost stabbed him then he dash to Ben he tried to punch Ben but with a bright light Nega Ben was blind for some time when he's vision restored he saw that huge boulders were coming to he's way he broke them until the last when Ben come in full speed with a huge fist cover with tedium sending him flying to other of the pillar when Nega Ben got he dash to Ben trowing him to the ground and stomping in he's cheats

Nega Ben: you really thing that you can beat me

Ben smiled: no I just needed to buy sometime

Nega Ben with a puzzled face: what

Ben: look at your chest

Nega Ben looking at he's shirt there was almost 15 red dot: you smart son of bitch but those billet won't hurt me and how didn't I saw that

Ben : really I toke our fight to see you got 17 times the power I have but also the weakness but I'm sure that (he grab a green crystal) this will make you weak

Nega Ben fell in he's knee: damn this is not going to happen

With a purple flash Nega Ben was gone

Jen came to Ben's side: you sure make a mess

Ben: yes I did can take me to my healing station

Jen: why is that?

Ben: I can't feel anything from under my shoulder

Jen toke Ben in a capsule with blue water

James and Albedo come to there direction

Albedo: hey sis what's with Ben?

Jen: he has some broken bones

James: but how did he manes to fight until we came

Jen: alien X gave me him an extra power up so he could stand for some time

Then the capsule start to beep then Ben came out

Jen: I just put you there 3 minutes ago

Ben: healing powers help you know

Jen sigh: better we clean up before any one sees that

Ben look at the highway it was almost gone he pointed both of he's arms to the highway with a green ray the highway was like new

Ben: does it look new

Jen: time powers can go to the future to see who is seeing this guy to kill you

Ben: I can't my subcoisen won't let me

Jen: ok so go back in time to save before I was toke

Ben: I can't do that

Jen: because it will change the world

Ben: bingo let's had back to base

They went back to UCAI when they arrived Ben went to the testing area were he tested the limited of he's strength

Jen: do you really have to do it

Ben: yes I do

Jen: fine

She press a button that let a 8 tons metal bolder fell on Ben it seems that Ben could handle she press another button that change the gravity putting more pressure on him Jen was about to turn off but she was interrupted by Julie

Jen: hey Julie who let you in

Julie: I have a pass I'm come in to see Ben where is he

Jen: he in there (then realizing) damn it

She pressed the button and the gravity was back to normal and Ben dropped the iron bolder and came out

Ben: why didn't you switch it when I gave you the signal?

Jen: you're girlfriend distracted me (she pointed to Julie)

Ben: hey Julie what's up?

Julie: where were you?

Ben: what

Julie: this morning I was talking then you hanged up what happen

Ben: I was attacked by my evil counterpart

Julie: and after that

Ben: I came here and testing my powers limit

Julie: but you told me that you would meet up at the Palm Spring

Ben: Julie calm down we could do it another time

Julie: but...

She was cut off by the gas that came out of Ben's hand as she fell to the ground sleeping

Jen looked at Ben: sleeping gas

Ben: yes

Jen: how many times you use that on here

Ben: it's the first time I use it (Jen stared at him) of10 times

Jen: you told me that you never use your powers on her

Ben: at first but she becoming a little of a stoker

Jen: so that why she always calling you even when in a mission

Ben: yeah can you drive her home

Jen: why can't you

Ben: because I'm going to hunt down Nega Ben and if she wakes up she will pissed with me

Jen sigh and garbed Julie and went the front door and exit while in the center of the city in an ally Nega Ben was talking to someone from he's wrist

Nega Ben: he know my weakness I could fight him

The skull hologram also known as default: I don't give a damn how you beat just do it

Nega Ben started to get mad: are you hearing me you dumb fuck I can't fight some one that know my every move

Default: talk to me again and I'll release that poison in you veins got that

Nega Ben: yes sorry

Default: good now finish the job

The hologram was gone Nega Ben punched a wall

Nega Ben: what should I do?

He then saw Jen and Julie pass by an evil smirk appeared

Back at UCAI in Ben's office he was trying to track him but it like he didn't exist then he screen start to blink he open it was a video he open it to see Nega Ben but there was two person behind it was Julie and Jen hanging by a rope under them there's a pool with aside it was writhed accept defeat a or both of them going to take a shower of acid see you in billy billions tower and come alone

Ben was going to wolfs mouth but he didn't have any plan was he going to go alone and probably be killed or going with a squad a possible risk the life of Julie and Jen he was thing of something but it come nothing until come thing hit him

Ben: man I'm really dumb

He got up go to the garage hop on he's new car and drove to billions tower he use the elevator to the lab were Julie and Jen were hanging

Ben: Jen why don't you just fly away

Jen: he using something that is stopping me to using my powers

Nega Ben was nowhere in sight so he try to run there way but he was tackled to one of the machine

Nega Ben stomped in he's chest: didn't your parents told you cheating is bad

Ben smirked: and yours never told you that killing people is wrong

Nega Ben try to kick Ben but he use another white flash he became blind for some time when he's vision comeback to see that ben was flying to the direction of he's hostage so he send a fire spark to burn the rope that were holding Julie and Jen broke they started to feel before ben could get there he grab him by the leg and throwing him to the ground he went to stomp him but when he touched instead of hearing the sound of bone being broken the only think was smoke he looked forward to see the both girls save by two bens

Nega Ben: clones nice one but (he turn in to he's super saiyin 3 form) now get ready to die

Ben toke he's phone out of he's pocket and pointed at him : I don't have any plans of dying tonight ( he press he's phone and Nega Ben felt a monsters pain going through he's body making him fell and he's left shoulder sparked and with a purple flash there was Nega Ben with a omnitrix on he's wrist

Nega Ben: what did you do to me?

Ben: EMP

Nega Ben: how this is alien technology way far away to earth tech

Ben: I know Azumth is not a bad teacher he told me how to enable and shut down an omitrix

Nega Ben punching: fuck so what are going to do now?

Ben walked up to him popped the top of the omnitrix and drying all the power when he finished he's body start to glow and with it he let a huge green light that fired to the sky when it died down there was Ben not moving Jen walked up to Ben touching him and she was send flying to the wall with mass force it was like that for sometime until Ben started to move

Ben enjoying the feeling of being powerful supreme or even being close to a god

Jen came to Ben's side: are you ok Ben

Ben looked at Jen he's eyes were glowing green when it turn normal: yes i am sorry it's just too much power

Then Julie ran and hugged Ben

Julie: oh Ben thank you for saving me thank you my love

Ben: you're welcome Julie its better if I'll drive you home ok

Julie: ok my dear

All of them went to the elavetoer going down when they arrived at the lobby they walk out in diferents direction Ben toke Julie home and Jen toke Nega Ben to ucai

With Ben and Julie nothing has been said this is until they arrived at Julie's house

Julie: thanks for saving me again

Ben: you're welcome

Julie: Ben I have something to tell you

Ben: what is it?

Julie: I'm going to Europe today

Ben: why

Julie: I'm going to anted the tournament it will start there

Ben: ok in what time

Julie: 1h from now can you take me

Ben: sure ill Ben right back okay

He drove away to get back to the base when he arrived he looked for Jen when he found her

Ben: where is Nega Ben?

Jen: he's dead

Ben: what how

Jen give the pictures to ben: if seems default put in he's veins some kind of poison that makes him cough blood bleed from he's eyes, ears, nose and mouth

Ben almost throwing up: that sounds very disgusting where you put the body

Jen: I burn him

Ben: what the hell

Jen smirked: kidding he's in the freezer and me already try to see who default was but he always using and to find the hide out there is nothing

Ben: shit we are back to ground zero

Then Maya come in

Maya: Ben we have good news bad news and great news

Ben: the good first

Maya: we found a way to track default

Ben smiled: and the bad

Maya: well you have to beat every of default minions

Ben: and the great

Maya: Nega Ben was the only one of the threat that could kill you

Ben: so default don't have any more as on he's deck

Maya: yes or he can better he's army with powerful weapons

Ben: good point search for the most powerful weapons of the universe

Maya: I think that will take some years

Ben: not actual the main computer can find anything and minor seconds

Jen: so why can't we find default but can find the most powerful weapons of the universe

Ben: default is somehow moving in every second like he's not even there

Jen: crap and Ben can I invite a friend over to stay with as for sometime

Ben: sure now excuse me I have to go

He walked to he's car and he drive back to Julie house he wait some minutes she came with some loges she put in the stock of the quickly

Ben: what's wrong?

Julie getting in: my plane will leave in 19 minutes

Ben smirk: ok better strep in

Julie put he sit belt: WH...

She was cut out by the speed of the car was going so fast that even look like he was going faster then sound when they stopped to see that they are in the airport

Ben: we are here

Julie: how

Ben: my car can go faster then sound now let's go before they leave without you

Julie: we still have time

Ben: your gate is in end of the airport

Julie: hum Ben can you

Ben: done

Julie realizing that she was on her gate: how did…

Ben: faster then sound

Julie: ok (she kissed Ben) I have to go

Ben: call me when you get there

Julie: ok Ben later

She enter the gate far of Bens vision he walked back to he's car and went home he enter the house he was heading to he's room but stop when he saw someone watching a terror movie it was porbley Jen t she was watching 5 nights of death ( it was zombie movie ) Ben thought it was a good time to get payback what Jen did used he's digital suit to turn him in to a zombie he walked quietly to who he thought was Jen to scare here when he poke her when she turn around she left a huge scream exiting her mouth what Ben realized the person he scar wasn't he's sister it was Kai Ben after realizing it he turn back to he's normal self

Ben: sorry stop screaming

Kai was breathing heavily: Ben why did you that and why are you here

Ben: first I thought you were Jen…

Kai: who's Jen?

Ben: my sister and this is my house

Kai start to laugh uncontrolled: your house this a mansion almost a fort how could you afford this

Then Jen came in seeing Ben: hey Ben

Ben: Jen why is Kai in my house

Jen: I asked if I could invite a friend over

Ben: you didn't say it was Kai

Jen: my bad

Kai a little confused: so this is really Ben's house

Jen: yes

Kai looked at Ben then back to Jen: really

Ben: yes this my home

Kai: how did afore all of this

Ben: I'm rich I can almost buy anything

Kai: how

Ben: I use diamond as money

Kai: but...

Jen: let's stop with question and watch the movie ok

They both nodded and set down to watch the movie

Half an hour later

Jen couldn't even look at the screen she was too scare to watch also did Kai but Ben was the only one who did look away he even laugh sometimes just to provoke the two girls

Jen: how can you watch this?

Ben: I seen worst (after that sentence Ben fell asleep)

In the morning

Ben woke up looking around to see he was in he's room he didn't remember coming up steer the last thing is that he was watching a movie with Kai and Jen

Ben: what happen last night?

? : Morning Ben

Ben he look and remove the sheets to see Kai: hey Kai (3, 2, 1) Kai what are you doing in my bed

Kai with a confused look : after the movie end you ask me if I would like to sleep in your room I said yes when we were in you start talking about what have happen since we meet and then you kissed me ( she blushed )

Ben: and

Kai: I kissed you back

Ben: did we got to the next level

Kai: no but you tempt me

Ben Lead back rubbing he's temple: why didn't you stop me or moved me out of your way and leave the room or even slap me for kissing you

Kai: because I liked it

Ben knowing that he's screwed: but Kai I already have a girlfriend

Kai: you tolled me that also she's being a pain always calling almost every hour twice or three Times that is almost driving you insane

Ben: Kai I think that wasn't me

Kai: it was your subconscious I know

Ben: but you still kissed me

Kai: you told me the sweetest thing that every time you spend with Julie you were always thinking about me

Ben: ok but we will never take about this ok

Kai: sure (she got up)

Ben: just like that

Kai: yeah until you kiss me again

Ben: what

And she left the room

Ben: why lord why

Later down steer

Ben pass by Jen that was putting on her winter cloths: what are you doing?

Jen: ready to go in the snow

Ben smirk and walked out of the door to get taking out by a barge of snowball to the face he looked who trow it it was James and albedo

James: hey Ben why do you look so cooled (they start to laugh)

Ben signal them to look up it was a huge snowball up there heads and when it went down they were uncalled in snow

Ben: still with the snow war

James head popping out if the snow: yes we are

Ben: why do you still act like kids?

Albedo: look who's talking

Ben: what are you doing her? Anyways

James: Jen called as to throw snowballs at you

Ben: really well I have to go to work

James: fine let's

They were about to leave until the two saw Kai

James: hey Kai

Kai: James and albedo the biggest idiots after Ben

James: why is she here?

Ben: Jen invite her and Jen lets go

Jen: I ask you for a week off and you said yes

Ben: when did you ask me that?

Jen: last night after the movie

Ben: I don't remember and that you asked it wasn't me it was my succours

Jen: but are you going to let Kai alone here

Ben: fine but you don't have any more time off for the year

Jen: fine wait what (she then realized they were gone) they were there just a second ago

Kai: according with Ben faster then sound so enjoy the week

While with ben and his brother making small talk in bens car

Albedo: this won't that make a problem in your relation with Julie

Ben: how

James: she was your first crush and she also kissed you and now she is living at your house no it well going to be like she's not even there

Albedo: and you kissed her so I'm not sure you and Julie are going to make it

Ben was about to say something but he was cut off by an explosion coming from a nearby bank he stop the car and exit he ran to see who was it to see zombozo and some masked lacks with gun ready to fire ben stood in front

Ben: really stealing banks don't you even fear me anymore

Zombozo: why should you lost your watch

Ben smirk: really

Zombozo: fire

Giving the signal they start to fire but for zombozo surprised none of bullets went throw he's skin

Ben dust off he's shoulder: nice one my turn

He pointed he's hand at the lacks and with he's magnetics he turn the guns in it like rubber and grabbing their hands and zombozo Ben turn him in to an ice cube

Ben: that was easy

With that Ben was hit by a yellow ray seeding him flying to a nearby building

Ben put a hand on he's chest: that blast really hurt tech why did it hurt that bad

Tech: it seems kryptonians are weak against magic

Ben: really what more

Tech: kryptonite and red son

Ben got walked to see the hole he made

? : It's a big hole

Ben looked at the person behind him to see Hex: skull face how have you been

Hex: very funny Tennyson now let's get back to business

Ben: we were talking (he said with pure sarcasm)

Ben ran to Hex ready to punch but it was cut by a pink mana ball that hit Ben in the head seeding him throw a wall when he got up looked at the person who own the attack to see charmcastor

Ben: what's is a family reunion

Ben without waiting he form a smoke screen try to take them out but he failed to be blast again now he was in the park hitting the swigs and a snow man when he got up with the help of he's brother

Ben: where were you 2?

James: teleported zombozo to the base

Albedo: anyway why are you so weak?

Ben: kryptonian are weak to magic

With that another ray hit the ground seeding them flying

James holding his left shoulder: well that hurt

Ben: take all the civilians out of her

They did what they were tolled and start to gadder them and take them out of the battle zone while Ben was trying to fight against the two spell castor but nothing after James and Albedo got rid of the people they went to help Ben but they got blast seeding them hitting a tree James let out a grown of pain with tears of the pain he fell it that he's arm maybe broken when ben saw that something trigger inside of him something powerful but dark he eyes turn night dark with an evil smirk hex try to use one of he's spell but ben somehow appear behind of them with a charge he blast the two when they try to get up Ben use he's gravity power and start smacking them to the ground until they were near death even that didn't stop him but he was stop by albedo

Albedo: ben you won let them go

Ben didn't say anything he look at albedo seeding fear in he's spine

Albedo: ben calm down before you do something you will regret

Ben was getting closer he let go of the spell castors and grab Albedo by the neck

Albedo trying to free himself: Ben what's wrong with you

Ben just look at Albedo he tied he's grip

Albedo: ben you're hurting me please let me go

Ben eyes then turn back to normal letting go

Albedo holding he's hurting neck: what the hell ben

Ben: Al I'm sorry I don't know what got in me

Albedo: really

Ben: yes

Albedo: ah shit you're not lying

James: if you could help me now would be a good moment

They went to James side they grab him and ben teleported them to the base he toke James to the doctor Ben went to the mission room he found Maya

Maya: morning ben (she look at ben to see a little rip in he's clothes and some blood) what happen to you

Ben: looks like kryptonian are weak against magic and a fight against hex and charmcastor

Maya: where are they?

Ben: crap (with a green flash ben was gone and with another he was back)

Maya: where are they?

Ben: in a cell Maya do you know how to use the scanner

Maya: yes why

Ben: I'm going to need a scan

Ben went to a bed like pod he led down and starts to scan him after some minutes it was finished Maya grab the result to see she was paralyzed

Ben: what's wrong?

Maya: look for yourself (she give him the result but she was shaking in fear it seems)

Ben couldn't believe it

The end for now Review like if there's anything wrong please tell me 


End file.
